


Marginally Decent

by KettleHive



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KettleHive/pseuds/KettleHive
Summary: Short little ficlet with Arthur and Merlin having a nice evening together.
Relationships: Arthur - Relationship, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Marginally Decent

" _ Mer-lin _ ," Arthur grits out, panting with effort. "Would you  _ move _ ?"   
"You said I was in charge until 'things are settled in properly,' I believe were your exact words" his insolent manservant reminded him, grinning over his shoulder and moving backwards nearly imperceptibly.   
"That was before," Arthur groaned, "you decided to subject me to the most exquisite torture known to man." He was sweating, fighting every instinct to push forward and bury himself fully in Merlin's tight heat. "I should have you in the stocks for this."  
Merlin inched backward with a surprisingly dirty chuckle. "If you wanted me restrained, you need only have asked,  _ Sire _ ." 

The thought occurred to Arthur that all the times he'd had Merlin chained up, imprisoned in the dungeon, or restrained in the stocks, Merlin had the power to escape at his fingertips and had simply  _ chosen not to _ . Granted, at least some of that had been related to keeping his innate powers a secret from Uther… but it was still an extremely interesting idea that should be explored.  
Later. This was still too new. Although it wouldn't be if Merlin would-

" _ Please fucking move _ ," Arthur gasped, choking on an almost-sob at the end.  
At the 'please', Merlín pushed backwards, taking the entirety of Arthur's cock inside to the hilt, letting out a satisfying moan as he was stretched and filled. Arthur almost came right then, like an inexperienced youth, biting his own tongue to distract himself with the pain as his hips twitched forward, his body just wanting to  _ take  _ from the slender man moaning on his knees before him. 

"You just had to ask nicely," Merlin smirked, beginning to move, pulling forwards, then pushing back to meet the prince's thrusts, angling his hips to make sure the head of Arthur's cock brushed against that sweet spot that made his toes curl and his own cock weep, dripping onto the sheets below. 

Arthur leaned forward, draping himself over Merlin's back, kissing, licking, and nibbling at his shoulders, and reaching around to take him in hand. Merlin's hips jittered forwards, fucking into the slightly rough, calloused fingers that were unsheathing the head of his cock as the pad of a thumb found the glistening bead of precum at his slit and slowly began to spread it around.   
"Arthur," he keened, as their movements started to become sloppy, uncoordinated and desperate, "I won't last much longer if you keep that up."   
He felt teeth at his back. "Good. Come for me,  _ Mer _ -lin." 

And the sorcerer did, crying out his release as he spilled into Arthur's hand and onto the sheets below. Arthur continued to thrust, feeling Merlin's walls tighten around him, drawing him in. He angled himself down slightly to brush Merlin's spot, feeling the warlock twitch, everything over-sensitive now.   
"Oh, Gods, Arthur. It's too much, too much," Merlin almost-sobbed, still half-hard as Arthur took both of his hips in a bruising grip, setting an unforgiving pace as he felt his balls begin to tighten as heat settled in at the base of his spine. 

One final thrust was all it took and he spilled into Merlin, his vision going white as his fingertips dug into sharp hip bones. If he hadn't left bruises before, he certainly had now. 

In the aftermath, once a whispered word and flash of gold had rendered them clean (in body, if not in mind), Arthur rested his head on Merlin's slender chest, hearing his heartbeat slowly return to normal as his chest rose and fell. It wasn't comfortable.  
"You're a shite pillow," he murmured, moving for a lazy kiss. "Too bony."  
Merlin laughed against his mouth. "Shite pillow. Worst servant ever. Is there anything you think I'm good at?"   
"I can think of one or two things you're… marginally decent at," Arthur breathed, rolling atop his manservant once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Rewatching Merlin bored during quarantine and figured I'd make a foray into fic! This popped into my head and got written down before my good judgment got ahead of me. 
> 
> TBH, I'm happy to write whatever, so if there's something y'alls wanna read, drop it in the comments and I'll try to get around to it (eventually, idk I'm a flake).


End file.
